Unexpected
by wff2011
Summary: Kotetsu forgets it's Valentine's Day. Barnaby doesn't. An early Valentine's fic.


This is an early Valentine's fic inspired by a beautiful fanart I saw in Pixiv. Written in a rush, since I'm going back to work soon and still have some requests to finish... Happy Valentine's to you all!

* * *

><p>"Shit."<p>

Realization downed on Kotetsu Kaburagi the moment he entered the office and saw a big pile of gift-wrapped packages on Barnaby's desk. He thought, "_Valentine's"_, and, _"damn, I forgot!"_

The secretary just waved at him, her eyes focused in her computer.

"Don't even start", she warned, "You got a fair amount yourself this time so don't go whining around that nobody remembers you."

And it was true. There was a good number of packages on his desk – not as many as on Barnaby's, but still a lot more than last year. Kotetsu couldn't help but grin widely as he noticed many heart-shaped cards written with unmistakably feminine handwriting. So Wild Tiger was getting popular with the ladies?

But wait.

"_I didn't buy anything for Bunny, fuck… I should run and look for something before he arrives…"_

"Good morning, Kotetsu-san."

_Too late._

Barnaby sat on his desk, unfazed by the gifts left there, a mild frown marring his face. Uh, oh, Kotetsu could feel the tension even from a distance. Bunny-chan seemed to be in a bad mood today.

The intercom chimed briefly and the secretary ran off to Lloyds' room. As soon as she closed the door, Barnaby stood up and turned to his partner. His tense frown dissolved into a thoroughly embarrassed expression.

"Kotetsu-san, I…" he nervously rummaged through his duffel bag, "I don't know if you… if… if…"

"Uh? Are you okay, Bunny-chan? Your hands are shaking…"

Finally finding what he was looking for, Barnaby took a deep breath as if stealing himself for what was coming next.

"I don't know if you follow the Valentine's tradition but…", and the young hero presented a box wrapped in bright red paper.

"Oh. Uh… wow… Thanks.", Kotetsu sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as he picked the offered gift. He automatically started to unwrap it while frantically trying to find the words to confess that he didn't have anything to give in return.

It was a finely crafted mahogany box. On the lid there was a heart-shaped carving and a brass plate with "Kotetsu T. Kaburagi" engraved in Gothic letters. Inside, lots of small, colorful chocolate hearts.

_Geez. _

Kotetsu gaped, unable to utter a word. That Bunny-chan, who had so much difficulty to show his true feelings, would do that for him…

It was mind-blowing. It was supreme happiness.

But wait.

_Now I can't say I don't have anything for him! I can't! _

"You didn't like it", there was a flicker of pain in Barnaby's eyes and his face immediately closed off, as clearly as a window being shut, all emotions suddenly wiped away. "I believe I inadvertently embarrassed you. I am sorry."

"No!" in panic, Kotetsu grabbed his young partner's arm, "I like it! I like it, I swear! I-I'm surprised, overwhelmed, and I don't know how to say it, but… but…"

_Wait a minute._

Barnaby raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"But…?"

_I remember now… I HAVE something for him!_

"Wait here. Just… just wait! Don't move! Do not…", Kotetsu ran towards the exit, turning back once to reiterate, "Do not take a single step from here!"

He dashed to the locker room. It took him a while to find his key and when he finally opened his locker the usual amount of trinkets fell out, but somehow he managed to find what he was looking for and run back to the office in less than five minutes.

It was something Kotetsu intended to give Barnaby not now, but further in the future.

He was planning to give it after he had talked to Kaede. After he had talked to his mother and brother. Preferably, after dinner in a fancy restaurant, and after walking hand in hand to some place quiet and romantic where they could appreciate the moon and the stars.

_To hell with that. It has to be now._

Wheezing from the effort, Kotetsu wobbled to where Barnaby was patiently waiting and fell on one knee.

"Bunny-chan…"

Green eyes went wide as a small, felted box was pressed into Barnaby's hand.

It was a ring. Gold, with tiny diamonds embedded.

"…will you marry me?"


End file.
